Diary of a Theurgist
by JessicaRavenGlade
Summary: Follow Alyssa on her journeys...and read about them in her own words! After all, amazing things can happen when you're a wizard in the magical Spiral! Rated T for language only. As of now.
1. I'm a Wizard?

**Hi! :[ **vampire face****

**Here is my 3rd fanfic! For this one, part of the choice is up to you. After reading it, leave your thoughts in a review, good or bad. No flames though please! If most of you like it, I will probably continue it into a full story. If not, I'll probably just delete it. Yep, until I get enough commentary to decide whether to continue or delete this, this will be a 1 chapter story! Hope you guys enjoy :[**

**Disclaimer: KingsIsle owns w101. All I own is my OC. **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Alia Wildrider. She was in the first PvP match I watched on Alyssa, and is the first person I've seen personally on the game to be immune to a school! 100% storm resist! Her other resists are excellent too, 78 in everything except storm and myth, and 91 in myth. She lost her PvP march, but still put up an awesome fight. And best of all, she's life just like Alyssa! Go Alia! **

Dear Diary,

I am in shock. Like I told you in my last entry, I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when this crazy portal thing opens up behind me. I held on the couch, but I got pulled in! Then it was all black. I think I blacked out. When I woke up, there was an old guy in weird robes and a pointy hat standing over me. He had an owl next to him. He said his name was Merle Ambrose, and he was headmaster of the Ravenwood school of magic. Oh, and the owl is named Gamma apparently. Anyway he showed me this big book on a pedestal thingy, and told me to answer the questions. It went something like this.

1. What do you like to do?

Me: Go to parties and hang with friends

2. What natural disaster is most powerful?

Me: P-l-a-g-u-e

3. What best describes you?

Me: C-r-e-a-t-i-v-e

4. What's your favorite season?

Me: S-u-m-m-e-r

5. What is important to you?

Me: Cooperating with people

What is your favorite animal?

Me: P-o-l-a-r B-e-a-r

What is your favorite gemstone?

Me: J-a-d-e

Then the book said: "You have chosen the school of LIFE! Life wizards are often Social, Charming, Funny, and Spiritual." Funny and Social, yes. But charming? Spiritual? ME? Then Ambrose was like: Good, good. Now let me get you some robes." He gave me some green and gold robes that actually don't clash TOO horribly with my red hair. Then he asked me what my name was and I told him it was Alyssa Swatosh (A/N: made up last name) so he said I needed a proper wizard's name. He said it would be Alyssa SilverHorn from now on. I think it's a decent last name, reminds me of unicorns. Then we went along to this place with a big tower, I think it was called Golem Tower? Anyways I talked with them, and then it started raining and the rain was...horrible. It stung like acid, and it really hurt. Right before I slipped into unconsciousness, I saw a dark shadow pass behind the highest window. When I woke up I was lying under a tree out of the rain. I ran up, wincing, to Gamma, under another tree. All he would say was: to the tower! I was in a lot of pain from the rain but I ran, as fast as I could, to the tower. I went up to the top floor and heard Ambrose say: ...Malistaire! Then a creepy voice said: Ambrose.

Ambrose: You are no longer welcome here! Why have you returned?

Malistaire: I'm here to resolve our unfinished business!

Then he noticed me! "Is this your latest student? My henchmen will see to your little friend!" Then these creepy dragon things appeared and attacked me! I clutched the box Ambrose had just given me, and suddenly an odd circle formed and I was pulled in with the dragons. I pulled two cards out of the deck, and cast one automatically. I don't even know how. A weird troll thingy with a club came out an attacked one dragon. But then, one of the dragons cast a spell. A huge scorpion, I was frozen with terror, came out and stung me. It hurt like hell and I felt some of my energy deplete. I grabbed another spell and flung it at the dragons. A firecat attacked one. Then, I lost most of the remains of my energy from another scorpion and a skeletal pirate. I fell down on my knees. But Ambrose gave me a spell to summon a beautiful unicorn that healed me, right after I was nearly killed by a huge shark. I cast a big tree that flung rocks at the weakened dragon, but unfortunately one of the dragons did a minus 25% damage thingy on me right before I cast it. The dragon lived :(. I put a plus 25% on myself after living through attacks from a centaur and a huge bird that was on fire! The dragons hit me with a Minotaur, and 3 fat pigs carrying swords. With my last energy, I cast the spell "Meteor Strike". Huge meteors shot out of no where and killed the two dragons! :) Then Ambrose turned to Malistaire, but Malistaire said he had what he came for, and ported away :(. Then the Headmaster gave me my full health and mana, and I felt less tired. He also congratulated me on defeating the henchmen. And coolest, he gave me a spell book and a wand! My wand is amazing. It is called the wand of effervescence, and it looks like a tree branch, with a few bright green leaves. My spell book is just as amazing. It is a spell book yes, with recipes for potions and items, maps of all kinds of places!, helpful guides, and more, but it is also many other things. It functions as a backpack that can hold 120 items, an organization tool for spell cards, a guide to keep track of your health mana experience, etc...the possibilities are endless :D. I still have the small deck Ambrose gave me; he said to keep it. It can hold 14 spells, plus wand cards! My wand gives a card calls Minor Life Ire. It shows a blast of green energy in the picture. There are all kinds of numbers and symbols too, but idk what they mean yet. I have SIX of this cards! PLUS, in my deck I have 3 of a card called Imp. It shows a picture of a little green elf things with wings, that's actually really cute and mischievous looking. I write to you, diary, as I sit waiting on the floor of Golem Tower. The Headmaster said he will teleport me to his office within an hour, but he needs to get some things ready first. I hope I can go there soon. This had been one of the most exciting days of my life!

~Alyssa SilverHorn

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed reading it! Now leave your thoughts in that review :[. Or the vampire will bite you! Even if you're death school! **


	2. Unicorn Way, Spells, Who's Malistaire?

**Hello my awesome and genius readers! Are those adjectives good or should I use different ones? **

**Anyway, due to 2 positive comments...chapter 2 is up! Review more and maybe I'll post chapter 3 (I have to write it first though). This chapter is about Alyssa's second day at Ravenwood. Each Diary entry is going to be for a different day, I think. Alyssa Silverhorn IS a real wizard, and if you want to add her on w101, say so in *gasp* a REVIEW! Yep, if anyone wants to meet her, I'll post a time date place and realm next chapter. **

**Dedication: Mary, for being the first person to add Alyssa, being a good friend, and giving me free tc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101. Yet. But one day I shall take over the world...and then I'll own it! ;)**

Dear Diary,

Today I went to the Headmaster's Office again (after spending the night in my new dorm) to get enrolled in the Life School. He said before he enrolled me there was some problem that had to be dealt with, and he gave me a letter to give to Private Stillson. Private Stillson then said to show the letter to Private Connelly. The Unicorn Way Private asked me to fight some lost souls. The lost souls were ghosts that looked scary, but were actually super easy to defeat. I fought 3 of them, then returned to the Private. He asked me to go help Ceren Nightchant. Ceren says (in a high pitched, annoying voice) that something is wrong with the fairies, and to go find some. So I walk down the street and fight 2 dark fairies. When I go back, he seems really upset, and he tells me to talk to Lady Oriel. Lady Oriel is a beautiful seraph who also has a high pitched, annoying voice. Anyway she says to please fight 3 dark fairies and collect fairy dust. When I come back with the dust, she says something undead has corrupted her fairies! Then I was kind of nervous cause that sounded really bad (poor fairies). I released the fairies (the good kind) from bone cages on the street. When I returned to Lady Oriel, she told me the fairies said they were captured by something with clacking, like bones. I went and asked Ceren who captured the fairies, and he said it had to be Rattlebones, a creepy skeleton guy. I went and defeated Rattlebones (he wasn't too hard), but something he said before we dueled bothers me. He said this was only the beginning of Malistaire's plans. Who was this Malistaire guy? Anyway, I went back to Ceren Nightchant and he gave me a lot of gold and a 1-day broom mount. By this time, I had gotten a lot of experience, and was level 5! Now I am an apprentice instead of a novice :D. Plus, I forgot to say, Lady Oriel taught me an amazing spell in return for helping her and the fairies! It's called fairy, and it does 420 health. And, it is only for life students! Any other school would learn a 400 self only healing spell. Life is the best school ever!

So then I went back to the Headmaster. He congratulated me, and gave me a training point since I was level 5. He then told me to look at all the schools. And guess what? The Death School is missing! Malorn Ashthorn, the student teacher, wouldn't say much, but he did say the disappearance had something to do with Malistaire. Anyway I toured all the schools (except death) which was fun, and at the Life School, Professor Wu taught me a new spell. It's called Leprechaun. She said to remember that classes start tomorrow, too. When I went back to the Headmaster, he gave me another training point, and a new spell! It is called Minor Blessing, and it heals 65 health. Best of all, it takes 0 pips! Fairy does a lot more but it takes 2 pips, like leprechaun. Imp takes 1 pip and Minor Life Ire takes 0. Ambrose asked if I had picked a secondary school yet. When I told him no, he said it was fine, I could think about it. He said try to decide within a week though, so I'm not too behind in classes. I think I am going to pick either Ice or Storm for my secondary school. Once I sold the stuff I had gotten from questing at the bazaar, I had quite a lot of gold! I decided to buy some new gear. I bought a Novice's Hat (plus 7 max health), a Fairy Cloak (3% life shielding), and a pair of Healer's Shoes (2% life shielding). I bought all of those in dark green with gold trim. I also bought a Fairy's Athame (plus 24 health, 18 mana), and an Engraved Jade Ring (plus 18 health, 14 mana). I kept my Wand of Effervescence and Starter Deck though. Best of all, I had just enough gold left to buy a dragon pet! Her name is Stella. She is gold, with copper horns, spikes, wings, claws, and a copper underbelly. She is the coolest pet ever! She can talk too! Way more fun than the fish I had on Earth. I hope Wizard City classes will be more fun than Earth classes. Learning Magic's got to be more interesting than Math, though. And if it's half as exciting as today, tomorrow will be great! I better get to bed, classes start at 8:15.

~Alyssa SilverHorn

**A/N: Her pet dragon is gold and pink, but pink looks like copper on dragon pets. Also...I shall be accepting OCs! The first OC, and my favorite OC (assuming I get more than 2) will appear in chapter 3! The others will have to wait. And don't make them higher than level 15, they will level as the story goes on.**

**OC form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Level:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**School:**

**Secondary School: (if they have one)**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Pet/Mount: **

**Personality:**

**Good or Evil: I will take all the goods I get, but only up to 2 evils. **


	3. Triton Avenue

**Hello Readers!**

**Well, after 5 votes yes, 2 reviews yes, and 0 no's, I have decided to continue this story. *applause* Also, to make for how long it's been since my last REAL chapter, I am posting TWO today. *more applause* The 4th chapter will be up right after this one. It is short, but that's because it is the second one I've written today. Also, no OCs appear this chapter or next. Why? Well, this chapter was over half-written before I remembered the OCs, and the next chapter just doesn't work for OCs. You'll understand once you read it. But thanks so much for all the lovely review. :D.**

**Disclaimer: Alyssa and my ideas belong to me. W101 belongs to Kingsisle. Shame. **

**Dedication: To Diana Lionheart, for being an amazing friend.**

Dear Diary,

Today, I woke up to Gamma chirping outside my window. He told me that the Headmaster wanted to see me. I quickly dressed, then ran to the commons. The headmaster asked me to talk to Sergeant Muldoon in Olde Town.

The sergeant informed me that I was the student everyone was talking about. That they were saying I was Wizard City's last hope! I don't understand. I've only gone to Ravenwood for a day. Besides, since when does Wizard City need a last hope? Something's not adding up about all this...

Anyway, he told me to defeat Lady Blackhope and lock her in her tower. If I did that, he'd give me access to Triton Avenue. I quickly teleported to the Commons, and headed for Unicorn Way. I went in Blackhope's tower, and entered a dueling circle against her and a skeletal pirate. Good News- she had a small amount of health. Bad News- she was life, like me. Luckily for me, the battle was pretty easy. And after she was defeated it was a piece of cake to lock her in the tower. Hmm...I wish I had a piece of cake. I'm hungry. Back to what happened. So I locked Lady Blackhope in her tower, and then went back to Olde Town. Sergeant Muldoon was impressed, and agreed to let me into Triton Avenue. He also said something about a "big, nasty wraith named Lord Nightshade". He told me to look for a girl named Susie Gryphonbane on Triton Avenue. Susie Gryphonbane turns out to be a sweet storm student, who's brother Artur is missing. She asked me to check inside the front of Haunted Cave for her brother. The Haunted Cave turns out to be a dark, gloomy place; spooky and forbidding. Worst of all, all I find is a broken wand. When I get back to Susie, she confirmed my fears about it being Artur's wand. She also asked me to talk to Duncan Grimwater, a death student. She warned me he was a little snobbish though. I immediately disliked Duncan from the first words out of his mouth. I suppose it's natural though, since I'm a life wizard and he is a death... He asked me to help with his studies by fighting some minions while he checked around for Arter. "I'd do it myself, but...uh...I just ran out of treasure cards." Pathetic. I hardly EVER use tc, or treasure cards, to fight. I mean, if you're going to lie, at least make it believable! Anyway, I defeated 5 wood golems and 5 rotting Fodders, then returned to Duncan. He was surprised to hear that the undead were using storm magic, and told me to ask Susie what she might know. Susie agreed it was odd that the undead were casting storm spells. She suggested the strange medallions the Rotting Fodders wore may have something to do with the storm magic. I fought some more Fodders and collected 4 storm medallions, then took them to Duncan. He then requested some lumina crystals to help him investigate the necklaces.

However, Blad Raveneye told me the Undead had stolen them, and were keeping them in barrels along the street. Grabbing 3 of the barrels was easy, but we were disappointed to find the lumina crystals had been drained of magic. When I went back to Duncan, he advised getting a fully charged lumina crystal off a Scarlet Screamer. Scarlet Screamers turned out to be banshees that, like the rest of the undead, looked scary but were easy to defeat. Once I got the crystal, I ported back to Duncan. He cast a spell over the lumina crystal and storm medallion. He stared at an image for a second, then told me to tell Susie the undead were being led by the Harvest Lord- and he had captured her brother! Susie was distraught to hear the news of her brother, and begged me to defeat the Harvest Lord and free her brother. I hesitantly agreed. Drinking from my potion bottle to refill my health, I headed to the Harvest Lord's tower.

I entered the tower, and immediately noticed Artur standing behind a Rotting Fodder, and a scarecrow. And when I say scarecrow, I mean a terrifying jack-o-lantern face above a long black cloak, and a scarecrow on a shoulder. "So, wizard, you too have uncovered Malistaire's plan. Too bad you will have to remain here with the other wizard! The both of you will be powerless to stop us.! Soon the undead will drive out all the citizens and take over the rest of the city! And with the school in our hands, we will rule Wizard City! Mwahahahaha!" The Harvest Lord cackled. And with that, the battle began. I don't even remember how many rounds it lasted. I took out the rotting fodder pretty quickly, but the Harvest Lord was another story. If not for all my healing spells, I would've been dead like 10 times. Finally, I cast a leprechaun that drained the last of his health, and the Harvest Lord was defeated. Artur thanked and congratulated me, then asked me to tell his sister he was safe, while he made sure no plans or records remained in the Harvest Lord's tower. Susie was overjoyed to hear her brother was safe. She also suggested I report to the Headmaster what had happened. As I teleported to the Commons, I suddenly realized I had forgot about school! Uh-oh! However, the Headmaster was very impressed, and assured me he had already informed Professor Wu I was busy questing. He also seemed quite disturbed by the Harvest Lord mentioning he was helping Malistaire. He did not explain however, simply thanked me again. Tomorrow I need to ask Malorn Ashthorn more about Malistaire. Headmaster Ambrose also congratulated me on leveling up all the way to 11! With all the commotion, I hadn't even noticed myself leveling. He told me I was now an initiate Theurgist, and asked me to speak to the duelmaster, Diego, the next day.

I said goodbye to the Headmaster, then raced to the Life School for my new spells. Professor Wu was waiting for me, and gave me the spells Sprite, Legend Shield, and Unicorn. I had room to fit 3 of Unicorn and Sprite, plus 2 of Legend Shield, in my deck. I thanked her, and then returned to my dorm, where I am writing this right now. I think I am going to take a quick shower before dinner. I've been writing for nearly an hour!

~Alyssa SilverHorn

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed, please review, and see you in 2 seconds at the next chapter! **


	4. Misc Entry

**Hey again!**

**Here is the promised next chapter, it's short because it's the second one written today, read, review, and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: KI owns Wizard101**

**Dedication: To my in-game sis, Brianna Shadow**

Dear Diary,

I decided to write a little more before dinner, since I got ready early. One thing I realized is, I totally forgot to tell you about my new deck and hat. I replaced my Novice's Hat with a Hat of Hardiness, which gives +16 max health and +3% life shielding. I also updated my Starter Deck to a Novice Life Deck. Speaking of decks, I really need to pick a second school to train in. I think I'm going to go with Storm. Ice is really cool (no pun intended) but Storm does more damage. And considering Life has the lowest fizzling chance of all the schools, I'm willing to exchange a little less accuracy for a lot more damage. I'll have to stop by Professor Balestrom's class tomorrow.

On another note, I was looking at the mounts in the crown shop today. Most are only available for crowns, but a few are sold for gold as well. What really caught my eye was a dark redwing named Bat. She was so cool and beautiful! But so expensive...15,000 crowns or 90,000 gold. However, I've saved up 38,889 gold from questing, and the guy in charge of the Dark Redwing mounts said he can save Bat for me, for at least a week. I just hope I can save up enough gold in time to buy her. Hopefully the Headmaster will give me some more quests soon.

I am also excited for my first Life Class tomorrow...I should actually be able to go to it this time! Learning more spells and more about Life Magic will be awesome. Maybe I will take a Storm Class tomorrow too, since that's going to be my secondary school.

I can't wait for dinner...questing makes you hungry, I guess. I heard its Lasagna and Chocolate Cake tonight (Yum!), but I'm not sure. Well, I am going to stop now. Write more tomorrow, and cross your nonexistent fingers, Diary, that I can buy Bat before someone else does.

~Alyssa SilverHorn

**Author's Note: Review, and I'll give you virtual chocolate cake! :D**

**Oh, and I hope you liked it! **


End file.
